Fangirl in Haven
by phoenix tears always heal
Summary: Mexxie, a normal teen Haven fangirl, has decided to go to a little town in Maine called Haven. Little does she know that Haven is real, and she may just be a very troubled girl.. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, this is the product of me watching Haven and then the Simpsons. I come up with the weirdest thing during the Simpsons sometimes. Anyway, here's the summary.**_

**Meet Mexxie. A typical Haven fangirl, she decides to go to Maine during the pause between seasons. Little does she know, Haven, th troubles, and everyone are real. And she just may be a troubled girl...**

_**Please forgive me if I get stuff wrong. I forgot a lot of stuff fom earlier seasons, and I may get stuff wrong. Hearts, Nixxie!**_

Mexxie's POV.

I was nearly bouncing in my chair on the airplane. My mom agreed to let me visit Haven! Maybe I should tell a bit about myself first though, before I go fangirl on you...

Alright. My name is Mexxie Rheed, and I'm thirteen years old. I have black hair that I dyed the tips white, just because it looked really cool in my head. I always wear some form of theme t-shirt, like now I'm wearing my Danny Phantom one. I also wear a blue, purple, or black hoodie, jeans, and black combat boots. I am a fangirl of major sorts, especially Haven, Divergent, Hunger Games, Mortal Instruments, and Danny Phantom. But majorly Haven.

So, that's the run down of it. But my mom agreed to let me visit an actual town in Maine named Haven. I looked up some pictures of it, and it looks just like the TV show town does. It even has a Gray Gull!

The plane landed, and I stood up to grab my luggage. Apparently my mom had aranged a friend of her's brother to come and get me, and I would stay at a hotel for the month that I was here. I tucked my phone into my pocket, put one earbud in, and practically ran off the plane. I was at luggage claims before I knew it. As I was scanning the rack for my insignia- covered, sharpie-colored, used-to-be-white suitcase, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Mexxie Rheed?"

"Yeah." and I turned around to come face to face with one of my idols.

**Duke Crocker.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Haven, Danny Phantom, or anything except Mexxie. Forgot to say that last chapter **_

_**I changed it to Mexxie's mom is Duke's sister.**_

_**hearts, Nixxie!**_

_Okay... probably just a coincidence. _

"Well, I guess you know my name's Mexxie!" I tell him, smiling. Did I mention that I'm probably ADHD? No? Okay then.

"Well... I'm Duke, Duke Crocker. I'm supposed to take you to the inn."

_no shit._

I saw my bag come through and leaped out to grab it. We walked out to his car, and his phone rang.

"Audrey? Yeah... I have someone with me... My sisters kid... Yes I have a sister... alright, see you there." he hung up and turned to me. "We have to go to the police office, a friend of mine needs me."

"Alright." And we sat in silence, me listening to music, and him... doing something.

We arrived at the station, and he led me in.

"Just stay here, okay?' I nod and watch as Nathan and Audrey... wait, this can't be a coincidence. I'm stuck in Haven.

My phone rings, and I look down to see an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Are you Ms. Rheed?" the tone is strict and professional.

"Yeah.. who is this?"

"This is the hospital, Ms. Rheed. We're sorry to inform you that your mother has lost her life in a car accident." I sit there numbly, and barely manage to say

"Okay. Thanks." and I hang up. I look down and tear begin to stain my jeans.

Duke comes out with Nathan and Audrey, and I look up. He rushes over to me, and says "What's wrong?"

I manage to choke out two words- "mom's dead." Audrey kneels down and gives me a hug.

"I'm sorry."

_Come one Duke, take me to the hotel already. I don't feel like dealing with pity right now._

"Come on, we need to get to the hotel." he says, then looks confused. I blink, and then nod. Just a freak coincidence, right? Hopefully.

**I'm not troubled, am I?**

_**Virtual waffles if you can guess what her trouble is!**_

_**~one thing- should I make it so Nathan can feel her too? That was in the original plot outline, but I want to know if you guys want it- just remember that I may ignore you and do it anyway!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yeah... still don't own. Sadly. Big thanks to**__** NonOfficialGACMember! Nope, that's not it, but good guess. Sorry if they are OOC... especially R&R!**_

_**Hearts, Nixxie.**_

**I can't be troubled, can I?**

On the way to the inn, Duke keeps glancing over at me.

_STOP LOOKING AT ME, it makes me feel uncomfortable. _I thought.

He looked away and quit although he looked like he had no idea why. We got to the inn and I grabbed my bag.

He told me "I'll come back tomorrow if you want a tour of the town." I nod, and go in.

"Excuse me, I had a room under.." I look at the writing on my hand. "Rheed."

"Of course dear... say, aren't you the girl who lost her mother?"

_really small town..._

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm sorry for your loss, you poor dear."

_go die in a ditch. I don't need your pity._

She hands me the key, and tells the other lady to cover for her. She has to go do something. I walk up to my room and begin to unpack, and I decide to change.

I shower and put on my pajamas. It's already 9:30 and I have jet lag. I pull up the latest episode of NCIS, but fall asleep before it is finished loading.

I wake up with an Ipad on my face. I shower again, and put on a black hoodie with purple jeans, black combat boots, and a NCIS tee. I then check the time... it's 10:30.

_damn... I slept in._

Just then, my phone rings.

"Helloooo?!" I say. I'm eating a granola bar, that's filled with sugar!

"Yeah. I'm right outside if you want that tour." It's Duke. I probably should put his number in my phone, I have a feeling he will be my ride while I'm around here. I run out of the room, tucking the key into the back of my phone case. _**(If you have an Otterbox, take the outer case off and stick money or whatever in the back. No one ever thinks to look there.) **_

I'm out of the inn in under thirty seconds. I'm in the truck in one minute. His phone rings in two.

"What... Okay... Yeah, she's with me... Yeah... Okay... see you, Audrey." he hangs up. "Something happened. We need to get over there." I just nod, and put my music on.

**And we drive and drive until we found a town,**

**Far enough away.**

**And we talk and window shop until I forgot,**

**all their names.**

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and pull my earbuds out.

"We're here." I clamber out. We walk over to a ditch... where the lady from the hotel last night in curled up. Dead. I start breathing heavily when Audrey looks over at me. I try to force myself to calm down, that it's just a fluke. I didn't cause this.

Nathan and Audrey walk over to us. They look at me, and start talking to Duke. I walk over to to body. It looks like she just had a heart attack. She must have died... around an hour after I checked in. Blame the NCIS. I learned how to identify how long ago a body died when I started watching. Then I realized that they were dummies and not actual bodies, and they just used make up. But hey, it might come in handy. Like now.

Nathan, Audrey, and Duke walk toward me.

"Hey, Mex, can we talk to you?"

_oh shit_

I think about running, and then realize that they've trapped me between the ditch and them. There's no way out... unless I pull a Ziva. I decide to go for Nathan, because he won't feel my extremely hard punch.

I throw a punch at him, but he doesn't expect it. He doesn't move fast enough. It connects, and he gasps. I holds his head, and I run. But not before hearing him tell Audrey "I can feel her."

**He can feel me?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yep! I still don't own. I have decided that this is the first in a series, 'Fangirl in  ' I will put up the next installment of the series, which is a Kingdom Keepers one. **_

_**Yup, you're right GAC! Heres the waffle! (#) (#) (#) (#) okay, Maria, here's my reasoning- she's normally very mature. I was, but I lost my brother, and I got really silly and stuff- that was my way of coping. That's what she's doing right now.**_

**He can feel me?**

Well, no time to look back on that. I know this town like the back of hand, ever since the producers released a map of Haven. _**(don't think they did.) **_ I know that the nearest public place is the Grey Gull, but it's probably closed.

_Even better._

I show up, and thankfully, it is closed. I go in through an open window, after trying the doors. I sit up on the bar, and look around the room for some coke or something.

_There you are..._

I hop down and pull down a can of Fanta. I open it and take a looong sip. I pull out my phone, and realize that it has been two hours since we left the inn. I check my instagram, and post a random picture of a penguin.

I hear a car door, and slide off, crouching behind the counter.

_Go away go away go away._

I hear the car crank up again, then stop.

"What are you doing?" That's definitely Audrey.

"I.. don't actually know. I just felt like we needed to leave." That would be Nathan. I can hear his stuffed up nose.

"How did she know how to get here? The way she took off, without a moments indecision, it was like she knew exactly where she was going." Audrey, of course. Only a 'ex-FBI agent' would notice that.

"You think she's troubled?" Duke. Of course he would ask that.

"How did I feel her?" Guess who said that.

I hear footsteps. They're coming up the stairs now. I try to breath as quietly as I can, but I'm not doing a great job at it.

"Mex?" I mentally snort. It's like they expect me to be like 'yeah, I'm over here! Want a sandwich?"

_go away go away go away._

I quietly crawl around the side of the counter. They're looking in the other direction. Duke and Nathan seem to be straining not to leave. Just then, my foot hits the counter.

"Shit." I murmer. Life just seems to hate me right now.

I get up and run, deciding to jump into the water below. I vault over the rail, ninja style, and plunge, taking a gulp of air just before going under. I surface, and see them looking over the railing, and... Nathan is getting shirtless? Okay... I'm gonna stick around a while. I can hold my breath longer than other people anyway...

I fully turn, treading water, and see Duke laughing at me. I flip him the bird. Then I smile innocently.

Then Nathan jumps into the water. He's really fast. When he gets near me, I dive under and push off a rock. Then I do the dolphin swim, for three minutes. Then I have to come up for air. Nathan is looking around for me, and still can't see me. I purposefully splash, causing all their heads to snap to me.

Then, I feel a tugging on my foot. I'm pulled under, and my lungs fill with water.

**Am I going to drown?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nope, still don't own... sadly. Hearts, Nixxie!**_

**Am I going to drown?**

I flail about madly, but I still can't break the things grip. It's pulling me forward, and I'm kind of scared.

Just as I'm about to pass out, I feel arms around my waist. They pull me up, and my head breaks the surface. Then I pass out.

! #$! #$! #$! #$! #!$ #$! #$! #!$ #$$$#! #$#^*($%$%%*&() $(*^&^$%

I wake up on a table, and cough up water.

"What.. the.. Hell?"

Duke, Audrey, and Nathan simultaneously turn to me.

"You were uttering about 'next season of Haven' and 'Bin'll be so jealous.' Care to tell us why?" Duke asks. Well someones tactless.

"No, not really" I don't think it would be a good idea to tell them they're the stars of a TV show.

_Stop questioning me, arse. Wow... way to much Harry Potter going on here. _

"Tell us... or I could just have you arrested for denying a police officer information." Audrey. Of course.

"You won't believe me."

"Try us."

"Well, yo may or may not be stars of a TV show, Haven, which is a really big fandom, and most of the world has heard about it. Therefore, most of the world knows about the troubles, the barn, the hunter, and then there's the fact that I know what Audreys' name is after the Barn takes her, and that she's coming bac sooner than you think, and oh shit I shouldn't have told you that." I say in one huge gulp of air.

They look mystified, and I'm not sure if it's the fact that I said it all in one breath or the fact that I essentially told them their future.

"You're right. I don't believe you." Nathan tells me.

"Did you know that you're troubled?" Audrey, of course.

"Yeah." I rub the back of my neck. "sorry about running, but I panicked. Anyway, swimming was fun! Until I almost drowned."

Just then my phone goes off.

"Can I take this?" I ask. Nathan nods.

"Wassup Girlie! You'll never guess what happened to me!"

"Umm... Haven's real, you're troubled, and Nathan got shirtless."

"How?"

"I guessed, and you look like Christmas came early and delivered you a cartload of Haven merch. Are they there?" she's looking around. Nathan raises his eyebrows.

"Is Nathan still shirtless?" I look up, then shake my head.

"Nope. Sucker, can't be in love with him now!"

"I hate you. Now let me see them." I flip the camera around quickly, then decide she needs to go away.

"Love you too. Now, my batt's almost out, see ya!"

I hang up, then look up again.

"See?"

Well,

**I humbled Duke a bit.**


End file.
